The Best Birthday
by BeEnchanted597
Summary: Jane and Alec have a fun birthday that includes a surprise party, karaoke, and a new friend.


-Alec's POV-

Today was my birthday. We never celebrate it, of course. Nobody ever celebrates birthdays in the Volturi, but everything did seem awfully quite. There was a knock on my door.

"Hello Aro." I said as I greeted him. "Yes, hello Alec. I would like you to get dressed in something nice. Something very important is going to happen. Be at the throne room in 10 minutes. No more no less." he said. Then he walked away to Jane's room across the hall.

Jane was across the hall into my room as soon as Aro had left. "Hello sister. Happy Birthday." I said. "Happy birthday to you as well, brother." she replied. "I need some help figuring out what dress to wear. I bought a new dress and I want to know what you think". "Of course" I replied. We walked to her room. She pulled out a bag from her closet. "Be right back" she said and she smiled at me. She had a beautiful smile.

-Jane's POV-

Today was my birthday. We never did much, but Alec and I still liked to spend it together. Aro wanted us to 'get fancy' for some unknown reason. The perfect occasion to wear my new dress I bought yesterday while I was out shopping with Heidi. I smiled at Alec as I walked into the bathroom. He smiled back with his beautiful smile.

I went in and straightened my hair, and put on my new dress. It was bright red, and form fitting with a single strap on my left shoulder. I put on my matching heels and walked out.

"You like?" I asked Alec. His mouth dropped open. Was it possible to stun a vampire into silence? I ran across the hall to grab his tux. I went into his closet and picked the bright red one. When Alec and I go to parties, we liked to go matching.

I returned to my room seconds later. I threw Alec his tux and pushed him towards the bathroom. He came out seconds later. He looked 'dashing' as some may say. "I'm sorry Jane. You just look, well, amazing." he said. If I was a human, I would blush right now. "Thank you brother." I replied. He took my hand and we headed down to the throne room.

-APOV-

Jane's dress was stunning. Was it wrong to be attracted to your sister? We headed down to the throne room hand in hand. It was just something we did. I hissed. I smelled other vampires. We went in anyway. "Master, you wanted to see…" I started. I was interrupted by a chorus of 'surprise'. The whole room had been decorated. They threw a surprise party for us. Felix was Dj-ing for us in the corner. Tons of other vampires were there along with the entire guard. Even the wives came down to join the party. Aro came to us and said "Happy birthday!" then walked away. Jane and I went to go sit down at one of the many tables placed around. I sat down and she sat on my lap with her legs swung over the chair. We received many 'happy birthdays' and such. There was a short banquet table with multiple cups of blood. We had a small section for our 'vegetarian friends' filled with animal blood. "Alec, can you please get us something to drink." she said. She stood up to go talk to people while I went to get our blood.

-JPOV-

This party was amazing. I got up to talk to people while Alec got us some blood. I felt something tugging my dress. It was that girl, Bella's child, Renesmee. She appeared to be about the age of 5 now. She held her arms up like she wanted me to hold her or something, so I picked her up. She put her small hand to my cheek, and showed that she remembered me. And she actually _liked_ me. She even thought I was pretty. She showed me a memory of the new camera she had gotten, then pulled it out of her little pocket. She stretched out her arm and pointed the camera at us. I smiled as she clicked the little button. "Thank you!" she said in her tiny high-pitched voice. "Happy Birthday!" she said as she pulled a small box out of her pocket. Huh. The little child got me a present. I gently unwrapped the paper and opened it. It was a necklace. It was actually kind of _sweet_. "Thank you, Renesmee." I said as I put the necklace on. "Can I stay with you for awhile?" she said. I nodded.

Alec came back with my blood. "Thank you, brother." I said. He gave me his 'what the heck are you doing?' look. "For your information Alec, I am holding a child…" I said. "And we're bestest friends!" Renesmee finished for me. Then he gave me his 'have you absolutely gone insane?' look. I stuck my tongue out at him, and Nessie did, too. I liked this kid. Ha. That totally blew his mind. "We need another picture!" Renesmee said. "Yeah, come on Alec, get in the picture." I said. We all huddled together while Renesmee clicked her little camera.

"OKKKAAYYYYY how about the birthday twins have a special dance?" Felix said over the microphone. I looked at Alec, then at Renesmee. "Come and find us after the dance." I said. She nodded and hopped down. Felix started playing a slow song and the spotlight shined on us. We swayed back and forth and he spun me around a few times. Then the dance was over, and confetti rained down on us. I spun around like it was raining. Then the spotlight turned off and the disco ball turned off. Then some _real _music started playing. Nessie tugged on my dress again. She had the habit of showing up out of nowhere. She pulled out her camera and showed me a picture of Alec and I dancing. We looked really cute together. Then she showed me a picture of me spinning around in the confetti.

"Now for some K-A-R-A-O-K-E!" Felix said. He did make a good DJ. "Who wants to go first?" he said. "Aro does!" I shouted. "Aro! Aro! Aro!" we all started chanting. Caius pushed him up onto stage. "Nessie, can I see your camera?" I asked. She gave it to me. I was going to tape this. "Um. Hi everyone. I'll be singing 'Baby by Justin Bieber'." he said. I laughed so hard I fell backyards and Alec had to catch me. "Baby, Baby, Baby. Ohhhhh. Like Baby, Baby, Baby whoa!" I started cracking up. The song was over before I knew it. More people started to come up to sing. Emmett and Felix did a duet to a Grease song. We even got Marcus and Caius to sing a song.

The party was over now. The last people to leave were the Cullens. Nessie tugged at my dress for the last time tonight. "Jane! Mommy and daddy are making me leave!" she said and she started crying. I was going to miss her. "It's okay Nessie. I'll see you soon!" I said as I handed her over to the blonde one. I think her name is Rosalie? I don't know. I just call her the blonde one. Renesmee waved her little hand at me. I waved back.

Alec and I went up to my room to hangout. I walked in and there was a ton of new electronics. There was a new flat screen T.V, a DVD player, a new laptop, and a new iPod. I guess this is where Aro disappeared to for a while. "Thank you so much for a the best birthday ever!" I said. "Thank you as well, sister." I loved birthdays.

**Just a little story of some of my fave characters, Jane and Alec! I really liked doing the whole Jane/Renesemee friend thing. R&R :)**


End file.
